


Contrast

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Rude really were nothing alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Grassy is made of fail. And love. So much love.
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Tifa: comparisons – He was quiet like Cloud, but that was where the similarities ended.

Even ignoring the extreme physical differences between them, Cloud and Rude were nothing alike.

Cloud was quiet, in a brooding loner way. Rude’s silence was different; part guardedness and letting actions speak more than words and part being paired off with Reno, a man who rarely felt the need to **stop** talking.

Cloud’s strength was a combination of tenacity and science not overtly apparent to those who didn’t know what to look for. Rude’s power was it’s own visible warning sign.

Cloud had run from Tifa’s love for so long that it had changed, become less _love_ and more _family_. Rude had waited for the right time to strike, then run headlong into those feelings steadfastly.

No, Cloud and Rude were nothing at all alike. And Tifa was thankful for it.


End file.
